


put those pretty hands of yours to use

by wiblursoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), woo first fic look at me go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiblursoot/pseuds/wiblursoot
Summary: just two best friends, laying on a bed, what could possibly happen? (hint: they're both horny)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345





	put those pretty hands of yours to use

**Author's Note:**

> all i've had on my mind are schlatt's hands, (they're so pretty ^-^) so i had to write something about them B)

Schlatt and Wilbur were over at Wilbur’s house, laying on his bed. Wilbur on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through apps, just to leave one and go to another, while Schlatt played on his computer, making a home in their Minecraft world. 

It had gotten pretty late, the sun had gone down half an hour or so ago, the darkness flooding over the pink tones of the sky. The only light source in the room was Wilbur’s cheap lamp, only slightly filling the room up with the warm tone of the cheap yellow light-bulb. 

Wilbur scratched at his head as he sat up, leaning over to plug his phone into the charger, the 20% battery warning blinking at him. He sat criss-crossed, long legs overlapping each other. Schlatt only shifted in his chair, adjusting his headphones. 

Wilbur smiled as he got up, taking small steps before pulling the headphones off Schlatt, who was busy clicking away to even realize. 

“Hey! What’d you do that for?” He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at Wilbur’s smirk. 

“I’m bored,” was Wilbur’s simple answer, placing the headphones to the side of the mouse-pad.

“Good for you, I can’t do anything about it.” Schlatt mumbled before turning his head back towards the game, regaining his focus. Wilbur let out a small whine at that, before slapping Schlatt upside the head. 

“Oh my fucking god Wilbur, I swear-”, Schlatt pushed his chair back before getting up, beginning to chase Wilbur around the room. Wilbur’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, before catching on and speeding as well. They made it out into the hallway, circled the table in the kitchen, ran around the living room, just to end up back in Wilbur’s room, breathless as they laid upon his bed.

Their chests rose with their deep breaths, before letting out small chuckles. They eventually turned into louder laughs and into wheezes, having to sit back up before choking. 

“You’re such a dumbass, Schlatt,” Wilbur smiled as he shook his head, shoulders still shaking with laughter. 

‘ “You’re such a dumbass, Schlatt,” ‘, says the one who had to slap me for my attention.” Schlatt mocked his accent, holding up finger quotes and contorting his face as if to look ‘fancy’. 

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” he answered, raising his hands as if to prove a point. He flopped back down on the bed, Schlatt following soon after. 

“It did, I won’t lie.” Wilbur hummed in response, eyeing Schlatt as he pulled out a small fidget toy. He toyed around with it, clicking on buttons and pressing into it carelessly.  
Wilbur watched as his fingers moved quickly, taking in the details of his hands, the dents of his knuckles, the length of each finger, every little quirk. The brunette’s eyes danced, moving down to his wrists and arms, bones jutting out of his skin, some veins popping out at angles. He could feel himself get aroused at the mere sight of his hands, and a brief flush flooded his face. 

“Got pretty hands…” He thought to himself, rubbing his own self consciously.

“I do?” Schlatt said aloud, hint of satisfaction to his voice. The said man had stopped playing with the toy, adjusting himself to look at Wilbur. The flush on his face only grew stronger, had to be noticeable by now. He hadn’t expected himself to have said that out loud, at least not now.

“Y-yeah, you do,” The Brit whispered, slapping himself mentally for having sounded so nervous. He knew that the man fed over anxiousness, and his confidence only grew with it. He shifted himself on the bed, attempting to hide his boner as best he could while also seeming as normal as possible. He propped himself on an elbow, getting a good view of Schlatt’s face, along with his entire body. 

Schlatt merely looked him up and down before meeting Wilbur’s eyes, which were looking straight at him. They kept eye contact for a bit until he brought his hands up closer. 

“Wanna take a look at ‘em?” He managed, barely above a whisper. Wilbur simply nodded, before taking them gently, as if they were made of glass. He took one hand with both of his, running his thumbs over Schlatt’s knuckles, all the way down to his fingertips. As he examined them, Schlatt had begun to lightly ghost his hand over Wilbur’s thighs, going higher and higher up. 

Wilbur slightly flinched, taking in the feeling of Schlatt’s fingers on his hips, which were squeezing into their dips. 

“You’re really pretty, ya know that Wilbur?” Schlatt finally spoke, making eye contact once again. Wilbur was able to look directly into them, dark brown even darker due to the light of the room. His face was half illuminated, back facing the lamp. His stubble was able to be seen, small fuzzy hair covering up his jawline. Wilbur subconsciously licked his lips, mouth agape. 

The hand that Wilbur was holding made it to his face, cupping his cheek. Schlatt rubbed his thumb over Wilbur’s lips, which opened up immediately. Wilbur still stared into Schlatt’s eyes as wrapped his lips around it, lightly sucking. 

Schlatt groaned, visibly aroused by the sight. Wilbur began to get into it, bobbing his head around his thumb, swirling his tongue on the tip and base, closing his eyes. Schlatt simply watched in awe before pulling Wilbur closer, lips that were once on his thumb now onto his own, wet and pink already. 

They quickly got the hang of each other, kisses getting sloppy already. Schlatt tugged on Wilbur’s hair, a moan slipping from his mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, catching Wilbur by surprise, letting out another whine. Schlatt’s tongue had made it everywhere in Wilbur’s mouth, behind his teeth, on his tongue, the inside of his cheek. The Brit’s hands slowly traveled downwards, attempting to loosen his belt and access his cock. Schlatt caught it and decided to help, doing the same to himself. 

As their bottoms were removed, Wilbur grinded his hips towards Schlatt’s, breathless moans escaping with every thrust. “Mmm- Schlatt-,” Wilbur cried out, a wet spot staining his underwear. Schlatt still kept his hand on Wilbur’s waist, leading Wilbur’s thrusts onto himself, before squeezing his ass. Wilbur panted, desperate for more friction than what he had been given. 

“Schla~ Schlatt, please~,” His face was contorted with pleasure, having had no time at all in a while to get himself off, and sensitive to the touch. “Please, what, princess?” Schlatt whispered lowly, almost growling. Wilbur melted at the pet name, not knowing that a simple name could get him even weaker than he was. His thrusts came more frantically, missing Schlatt’s clothed dick a few times, and hitting his thigh instead. 

“Mmph fuck- I’m close-,” Wilbur mumbled, to high up in the cloud of lust to even think. “I don’t think so, slut,” Schlatt hummed, before pressing Wilbur’s waist in place, holding him back from moving. Wilbur whined pathetically, dick twitching a few times from being so close to orgasm. 

“So desperate, calm down,” he rubbed hands up and down Wilbur’s hip bone, tracing his pelvis with a single finger, “I can make you feel better instead, unlike your horny teenager humping, even as hot as it was.” He then yanked his underwear, Wilbur lightly gasping as his dick hit his stomach with a wet ‘slap!’, wet with precum and rock hard. He then shrugged his own off, Wilbur immediately taking the difference. 

Schlatt’s cock was thicker than his own, and darker in shade, base covered in trimmed pubes. He had a few veins crawling up, and precum was beaded at the tip. His own cock was skinnier and paler, pink at the tip. The size difference lit something in him, the contrast seemingly hot. 

Schlatt spat on his hand before rubbing his cock, lubricating it. He sighed at the direct contact, throwing his head back a bit. Wilbur couldn’t resist the urge to suck on it, and leaned in as he began to suck. The latter was taken by surprise for once, feeling Wilbur’s warm breath on his neck, and his tongue swirling and sucking. 

Their cocks hit the other as they came closer, moaning in unison. Schlatt couldn’t hold off any longer. 

He pulled Wilbur lightly off himself, and pointed his fingers at his mouth. 

“Suck.” Was his only command, seeing Wilbur’s brown eyes blown out in lust, smirk pulling at his lips.  
Wilbur eagerly nodded, taking in the three fingers at once and coating them in saliva. Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out before wrapping his hand around both their cocks.

Wilbur flung his head back with a whimper, hips bucking forward. “F-fuck!” 

Schlatt’s hand sped up, varying in motions and twists, stimulating them both completely. Schlatt let out groans and low moans, while Wilbur let out whimpers and light moans. “Hmm...hah..feels so good, holy shit,” Wilbur whispered, eyes rolling back as he thrusted upwards, meeting Schlatt’s hand with every pull. 

“You’re doing so good princess, you look so pretty like this,” Schlatt cooed, before letting out a loud moan. The curly haired man nodded as he bit his lip, trying to contain a particularly loud whine, then pulling Schlatt closer to him. Their lips reconnected, gasping into each other’s mouths as they both neared their climaxes. 

Wilbur moaned into Schlatt’s mouth, only muffling it a bit, letting out quick pants signaling he was close. 

“I’m gonna come Schlatt- Ah! Please let me come, please~!” 

“Yeah, fuck, you can come princess, you’ve earned it.” Schlatt growled, thrusting into his hand quicker. Wilbur flung his head into Schlatt’s neck before shuddering, moaning lowly as he came into Schlatt’s hand, his pumps milking him of his orgasm. He began to slowly become overstimulated before Schlatt groaned, his own come joining Wilbur’s, covering them both of the substance. 

They laid next to each other, chests rising in unison, as they both caught their breaths in the afterglow of their orgasms, feeling better than they had in weeks. Schlatt had gotten up first, heading to the bathroom to wash off. Wilbur then went to the kitchen, washing his hands in the sick before coming back to the room, throwing on a new sweater and sweatpants as he heard Schlatt walk in. 

“I don’t suppose you have something I can borrow?”

Wilbur only laughed warmly, before tossing him a hoodie and sweatpants as well before clambering into his bed and under the covers, Schlatt joining him more orderly. They soon fell asleep, taking in the warmth of the other, Wilbur tucking his face into Schlatt’s neck while Schlatt rested his head on Wilbur’s, with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had constant schlattbur brainrot these past two weeks, i'm surprised i haven't posted something before 
> 
> if you enjoyed, make sure you leave kudos and a comment if you want, its appreciated B)
> 
> <3
> 
> (i'll also be completely honest, i never proof-read my fics before i post em, so if there's any mistakes let me know :D)


End file.
